


Fortune Favors the Brave

by Lizza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hogwarts, Horcruxes, Post-Hogwarts, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizza/pseuds/Lizza
Summary: Hermione had a problem, a problem that had started several years before. The name of the problem was Draco Malfoy.In whitch Hermione and Draco had an "friends with benefits" type relationship during sixth year (maybe minus the friends part) but fight on two different sides in the war. Hermione is hunting Horcruxes with Harry and Ron and Draco is just trying to survive.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 12





	Fortune Favors the Brave

Hermione had a problem, a problem that had started several years before. The name of the problem was Draco Malfoy. 

It started during the Christmas break in their fifth year at Hogwarts, almost everyone else had gone home for Christmas and the castle had been mostly empty. Ron had offered Hermione to come with him and Harry to the Burrow as she didn’t want to go home because it would’ve put her parents in danger. But Hermione had declined as things between her and Ron had been slightly awkward after a failed attempt at dating.  
It was a day like any other and Hermione had run into Malfoy on her way back from the library. He’d shoot some insult her way and she’d said a few back, like any other day. Suddenly, and she couldn’t quite recall how exactly, he was kissing her, or maybe she was kissing him? Anyway she was pinned between Malfoy and the grey stone wall and his lips were on hers. 

After that night it just kept happening, they’d run into each other and eventually start kissing. As they got older the kissing started to evolve into something more, but never a relationship. They weren’t in love, they were just lonely and in the need for some distraction from the impending war.  
When she made plans with Harry and Ron to go hunting for Horcruxes instead of returning to Hogwarts for seventh year she knew that this also meant the end to whatever thing she had with Malfoy. And that’s the problem. Not necessarily that they had to stop, because she’d know from the start that they weren’t going to last, but rather that fact that now she were to fight against him. Every night as she want to bed she wondered, could she kill him if she had to?  
-  
Hermione awoke the morning of Bill and Fleur’s wedding in Ginny Weasley’s room in the Burrow. The sun was shining through the window right down at her wand sitting on Ginny’s bedside table. She’d barely been able to fall asleep last night, laying wide awake staring at the celling making mental lists of what she should bring with her on what might be the last trip she ever made. The one where they would try to end the wizarding war before too many people could die by finding the Horcruxes and destroying them to make Voldemort mortal again.  
Everyone else had already got up and were helping Mrs Weasley in the kitchen when Hermione finally made her way down the stairs to help. “Oh there you are dear, why don’t you go help Ron in the garden” Mrs Weasley said as Hermione entered the room. Smiling and nodding she turned around and went out to see if Ron actually needed any help or if his mother was just trying to set them up yet again. Mrs Weasley didn’t seem to understand that they weren’t going to end up together simply because they’d been dating that one summer between fourth and fifth year. She still asked Hermione sometimes why it had ended and didn’t listen to the very reasonable answers she got.  
Ron did not actually need any help but she stayed there keeping him company anyway as it turned out Harry were also there. The three of them had so much to talk about to prepare for what was likely going to be the most dangerous thing they’d ever done together, and that’s saying something considering how much they seemed to attract trouble. But that day was a wedding day, a day for happiness and celebration not trying to come up with plans that wouldn’t end with all of them dead. 

The wedding went smoothly and all guests seemed to really appreciate the effort the Weasleys had put into making this wedding special as it was likely the last celebration that many of the guest would be able to attend in some time. Hermione went to bed that not knowing what tomorrow would have in store for her. Knowing she must sleep but not knowing how to stop her mind from wandering hours passed. She thought about how she wouldn’t return to Hogwarts September 1st but rather go somewhere and search for something. What if they didn’t even find all the Horcruxes? After all they didn’t know what they were looking for or even where to look. It was so unlike her, to drop out of school, not knowing if she could ever come back and finish her education to do something she didn’t even really know how to do.  
She thought about her parents, somewhere in Australia, not thinking about her as they didn’t even know her, her name or even their own true names. Had she done what was best? Hopefully no death eaters would be able to find them, but what if they did? What if it was all in vain? And even though she tried not to she thought of Draco Malfoy, probably in his manor, death eaters all around him. She knew that deep down this wasn’t what he wanted, she thought back to all their late nights talking and kissing in the astronomy tower last year. He’d told her he was scared, he told her he didn’t want to do the things he had to. Back then Hermione didn’t know that he’d been tasked to kill Dumbledore, she’d figured that out later when Harry told her what happened the night Dumbledore died. He’d just told her that the dark lord wanted him to do something bad and that he would kill him and his mother if he refused. She’d said she understood, and they hadn’t spoken any more words that night.  
Hermione didn’t want to think about Draco Malfoy, she didn’t want to feel sorry for him. She wanted to hate him, like she did the rude boy who had tormented her in Hogwarts, like she did the death eater in him. In truth didn’t hate him, she didn’t hate the boy she’d meet almost every night all sixth year in the astronomy tower, the one she could talk to, the one who was as scared of the future as her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I apologise for the grammar and spelling as English isn’t my first language. Constructive criticism is always appreciated <3


End file.
